


Harry, Falon'Din, and Dirthamen Walk into a Bar...Eventually

by Daruvael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirthamen is Eolaselan, Elvhen, F/F, F/M, Falon'Din is Lethanavir, Harry Potter is both Hareal and Halmael, M/M, Multi, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Racism, Reincarnation, Religion, Solas is an idiot, Soul Bond, The 5th Blight, War, soul mates, threesome ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daruvael/pseuds/Daruvael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is tired of watching the deaths of those he loves. As the Master of Death, it is his unfortunate curse to do just that. The moment the last of them has joined the rest in a realm he cannot reach, he makes a bargain with Death itself. He wasn't expecting to find himself in some Dream World in front of a large mirror; neither were the imprisoned Twins within the mirror expecting him. It turns out to be a rather pleasant surprise, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Falon'Din, and Dirthamen Walk into a Bar...Eventually

Harry Potter waved away the soul of his last friend and pretended his heart wasn't breaking. His false smile broke when Luna was out of sight, having been escorted by Death to an afterlife Harry would never step foot in. Such was the curse of mastering the three Hallows: the Deathstick, the Resurrection Stone, and Death's Invisibility Cloak. He hadn't meant to master them. He didn't want to be the Master of Death. He hadn't realized that intentions and wishes didn't really mean anything in the face of a fairy tale come to life. The Hallows, nor Death, cared of intentions. He had been chosen, and all unaware until near 22 years had passed.

He had been oblivious when he stopped aging at 25. He didn't suspect anything was wrong until a reporter mentioned it when he was pushing his 40s. However, Hermione had pushed it aside and explained that wizards tended to age slower than muggles in accordance to the strength of their magic. Harry was incredibly strong in magic; therefore, it wasn't too strange for him to still look young. Hermione was nearly always right, so Harry's suspicions were laid to rest.

2 years later, it was hard to deny that something was wrong with him when he rose up from the ashes of an unfortunate accident without a mark on his body. Through some careful research and experimentation on his own - behind his friends' back - he found that whenever his body "died", he was fully recovered within an hour. It didn't matter if he bled out or completely incinerated himself; he returned to that static, 25 year old form. Poison and disease couldn't touch him either due to the basilisk venom and phoenix tears that had subtly enhanced him. Nothing worked. Nothing kept him down for long.

His friends were quite upset when he confessed his multiple suicide attempts, but were side-tracked when they understood what it meant. He was the Master of Death.

And now, 110 years after their horrifying realization, they were gone. Not completely, considering the Resurrection Stone, but he didn't dare to keep them for long. He wouldn't cause them such suffering, even at cost to himself.

Even if it meant...even...

Silent tears fell down his cheeks to mark his sorrow on the sheets of Luna's death-bed. "Who could ever think that immortality is a blessing?" he said, voice hoarse as grief threatened to choke him. "What good is there in this?"

He was vaguely aware when Death returned, but paid it no mind; not until Death had put a freezing, skeletal hand on his shoulder. He cursed and struggled to escape the deity's tight grip to no avail.

**"I tire of your misery, Master."**

"Well, sorry," Harry snapped. "What do you expect me to do when you won't let me join them?"

**"I will make with you a bargain,"** Death continued. **"I will do you a favor within my power and you will stop pressing the weight of your grief through our connection."**

Harry stopped struggling, confused. "What?"

Death's hand tightened painfully on his shoulder. **"We are connected so I might know when you need me. It is not a connection meant to carry your suffering. It is very _distracting_ , but I cannot make you stop due to our roles. So, I offer a bargain. Do you accept?"**

Harry scoffed. "And what sort of favor would I want other than the one you refuse to give me?"

**"Your connection to me is not the only one which exists. There are two more. They are not completely unlike your connection to Tom Riddle in that they are immortal so long as you live. As you cannot die, neither can they. I will bring to to the two who are entwined with your soul and you will stop pressing your emotions where they are not wanted."**

Harry blinked and spared a moment to think. 'Entwined' souls sounds a lot like...

"They will live as long as I do?" Harry said, hope springing within him. "You won't take them away?"

**"I cannot take them from you,"** Death assured. **"Do you accept my bargain?"**

Harry paused. There seemed to be nothing to lose, but - "How do I stop pushing my emotions down our link? And why hasn't it gone to the others instead?"

**"Your entwined link is dimmed due to the manner in which they have been imprisoned. To stop pushing your unwanted emotions down our link, you must simply wish to stop. It was an unconscious reaction that caused it to occur, and can now be stopped now that you are aware. Do. You. Accept. My. Bargain?"**

Harry didn't want to know what Death might do in it's impatience, so quickly replied with "Yes!"

**"The bargain is made, _so mote it be_. Pass through my Veil in the Department of Mysteries and I shall both guide you to them and help to free them."**

Harry nodded and waved as the deity slipped between dimensions. With a final look at Luna's dead body, Harry retreated to his manor to collect his treasures: the three Deathly Hallows; his clothes; the gold he had long withdrawn from Gringotts due to their mutual grudges; his Firebolt; his photo album; and his parents' wedding rings.

Once he packed everything into a trunk, he minimized it, lightened it, placed it into his pocket, and broke into the Department of Mysteries for the second - and hopefully last - time in his life. The Veil called to him and he quickly stepped through to meet Death on the other side.

**"Follow me."**

And Harry followed, grief and hope filling him and carefully guarded from Death.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is a pretty short beginning, but I wanted to get it out before I got distracted by my job searching and just life in general. I have some plans in mind for where I want this to go, but I wouldn't mind some suggestions either.  
> Also, Falon'Din was a dick before he got locked away and I'm not going to sugar coat it in this story. And Dirthamen's not innocent either. It'll cause some nice tension, and what story couldn't use some tension now and then?


End file.
